


Somebody To Love

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: A seaQuest season one crew music video.





	Somebody To Love




End file.
